Underfell
by Hamlington
Summary: This is an Undertale AU where the monsters are actually jerks. Frisk falls down the hole in Mt. Ebbot and goes through the story as she would in Undertale. Female Frisk. It's a short read I think so I hope you enjoy my first Undertale fic!Rated M for safety!
1. Falling down the rabbit hole

A/N: Hello! This is my first Undertale fanfic which isn't really Undertale 'cause it's actually an AU! Woah! When I'm done with this one I'll probably make an actually Undertale fanfic. This game is so good.

* * *

'Hey Frisk, you can do it, can't you?'

'Yeah, you're brave aren't cha?'

'Tell us what you see!'

'We'll be friends with you, promise…'

Frisk looks behind, taking one more glance at the three children that stood behind her each one with fabricated smiles and a smug shine in their eyes.

Her eyes wander to a girl who stood a little behind them. Much like Frisk she was short for a child her age and like Frisk was sometimes picked on for it. Both of them related to each other like no other, spending most of their time with each other.

Though Frisk could tell who she'd rather hang out with.

Still she looked for confirmation that this was not the stupidest idea in the world. The girl had the same expectant expression as the other kids and urged Frisk on with a wave her hand. Gulping Frisk nods and cautiously approaches the hole.

Frisk has heard many stories about this hole on Mt. Ebbot, a mountain that shadows her little town a couple of miles away. At night she would often lay in bed awake, watching the moonlight cover her in its light and swearing she could hear howls and growls coming from the mountain.

Everyone knew that underneath the mountain the monsters lived. Everyone said that the monsters were evil, vile creatures who want nothing more than to kill people and take their souls- whatever that means.

Frisk always took them as stories and nothing more. She figured not all of them could be bad, right?

The child looked away from her friend and back at the gaping hole in front of her.

The hole looked any other hole a person could find on the street or walls but for whatever reason to Frisk it looked like a hole that could swallow an elephant...or even the world.

Biting her lip, she voiced her doubts and insecurities; suddenly unsure that she could be able to do this.

'What a big baby!' One kid said, the other agreeing.

'Am not!' Frisk retaliated, stopping her foot.

'Are too!'

'No!'

'Prove it!'

At that Frisk shuts up, going back to her cowardly stance. 'F-fine.'

With the turn of her boots Frisk walked forward, peering into the hole. Her eyes widen at the sheer fact that she couldn't see a thing. It was so dark.

'I-I can't see anything.'

'What? You can't see anything?' A voice calls out far behind her.

'It's- It's really dark!' Frisk looks behind her to see the three children backed up significantly. 'Where are you guys going?'

'You're too far away!' The girl now said. 'Go closer!'

At that Frisk swallowed her cowardice and walked a bit more.

'Woah…' a surprised gasp escapes her lips.

'What?' The children's voices now sound excited yet hesitant. Frisk could hear them take careful steps forward.

Frisk turns, 'It's still really dark.'

Groaning the children rolled their eyes. 'Whatever Fritzy.' Pouting Fritzy gets up, dusting off her pants. 'At least I had the guts to go…' she murmurs before walking back towards the group.

Abruptly something snags her foot, a vine appearing seemingly out of thin air, causing her to fall forwards. With a yelp Frisk twists her body to instead fall on her behind.

Gripping the air Frisk falls backwards, catching herself facing forward before getting snagged again and finally falling into the dark abyss that is the hole.

Falling, she could hear the screams of children receding as her eyes adjusted from being in the suns light to the mountains now natural darkness.

Not a single yell or scream or yelp was uttered from the small childs lips as she fell deeper and deeper into the mountain.

Her heart beated steadily as if it knew that yes, this was a terrible idea and yes, you should have known this would happen as if this has happened a thousand times before.

With a soft thud Frisk landed on top a bed of golden flowers, its petals getting knocked off their faces.

They fluttered down softly, some landing on her face before either sliding off or staying there.

Frisk made no movement, idly staring at the gaping hole above her. Before it looked so big but now it looked like the size of a cake or something.

She wondered for a bit.

What now? Should she stay here and let the monsters 'steal her soul' or eat her or do whatever monsters do with human bodies? _That_ idea didn't sit well with Frisk so she shot up from the bed of flowers, the petals dancing off of her.

Ignoring the slight dull of pain Frisk clutched her chest as she looked around. If the monsters were truly what the people above say they are then she will either fight them or just run away. And being used to either of those, she was determined that no monster would harm her.

'What's a couple of monsters anyway? They're probably big and slow and the only thing going for them are the stories.' Frisk thought. 'I could outrun them with my hands tied behind my back.'

Frisk was awfully proud of her running speed.

Shaking the rest of the petals off, Frisk wiped her face and made her way towards an opening that sat in front of her. Dodging the fallen pillars and watching the ground for any unruly vines she made it to the archway and continued down the long hallway.

While her tiny feet covered more ground, she took the time to take in her surrounds; not that there was much to look at.

The walls were bare with a purplish glow about them. 'How are they glowing?' Frisk murmured, touching the walls and pulling away to see if any of the purple haze rubbed off. It did not.

After a while of walking, the kid began to wonder if there was ever an end to this hallway. Looking back, the archway she first passed through was long gone, not even a speck in the distance and looking forward it didn't look like there was any other opening.

Was she toast? What if this was a trap the monsters place for humans that fell down here? Scratching her head she contemplated this idea for a bit, complementing the monsters in their cleverness.

Suddenly a soft chuckle broke her concentration and Frisk reared her head behind her. With wide eyes she searched the narrow hallway. The only thing she found were the walls and its odd purple haze.

'Am I going crazy?' She wondered allowed, peering deeper into the haze. A few moments passed before Frisk decided to keep going. Sticking around possible danger was probably not a good idea. And frankly Frisk was tired of _falling_ for bad ideas.

Eventually she made it out of the hallway safe and sound, never hearing the soft chuckle again- if it even was a chuckle.

She entered a dark room, another hole shining light in one particular spot where a small green hill was in focus.

Approaching it Frisk looked up at the hole. The sun was still out but was setting soon. She must've been in that hallway for ages…

'Howdy!' Gasping Frisk jumps back, shooting her attention down. There sat a small flower with bright yellow petals and a nervous smile plastered on its face.

'What the f-' Frisk exhaled.

'Hey! hey...' The flower rushed 'Now's not the time to be freaked out, it's okay' It softly spoke.

'W-wh-' She lowers herself to the flower's level.

The flower was a regular flower, the kind a person would see in pictures or books when looking up what a flower is or looks like. Golden petals, green stem and leaves: normal things. But what really threw Frisk off was that little fact that flower spoke. And had a face.

A flower that spoke and had a face; that's something a person doesn't see when looking up what a flower is.

'I know this seems kind of rushed an-and we just met b-but' The flower suddenly blushed into a shade of pink Frisk never thought was possible for a person...or a flower. '...I need you to unroot me and place me somewhere on your body.'

Before she could even stammer out a question the flower quickly hushed her with a pleading look and whimper.

Grinding her teeth together she began to contemplate whether or not she should even be here talking to this flower. Or if the flower was even there. Maybe she bumped her head too hard when she fell.

'Please…!' The flower pleaded. Frisk sighed, nodding quickly and moved to touch the flower. The afternoon light spilled onto Frisks' tanned hand and she welcomed the warmth with a sigh. The flower looked up at her with a small smile, glad to see her cooperating. But then Frisk hesitated. The flower could see a series of emotions cross her face before landing on one: confusion.

'Are you ok-' The flower was suddenly unrooted quickly and stuffed within her large sweater. Grimacing at the roughness the flower began to wrap their vines across her body.

'H-hey!' Frisk yelped.

'S-sorry. I know this is sudden b-' Frisk looked down at her shirt questioning why the flower stopped speaking before realizing that there was something different about the room. She looks up and continues to look up to meet another being.

But instead of being a flower it was a tall...goat.

'Oh! A child!'' It exclaimed.

With wide eyes Frisk took in their features: their golden eyes, their white fur and horns, that weird... twisted smile plastered on their face.

Frisk's first thought was to run far far away. And without a second wasted Frisk was passed the goat and into another archway behind them.

With blazing speed she raced down the hallway, taking the first turn or twist she laid eyes on, never worrying where she would end up or if she got lost.

Frisk stopped behind a pillar, her lungs on fire and the air scorching her throat. Wheezing, she repeatedly swallowed, trying to coax her burning throat but it wouldn't go down and instead began to spill passed her quivering lips.

Wiping her mouth she takes a moment to look behind the pillar, wondering if the monster followed her.

Seconds passed as her eyes trained on the archway until she slid down the pillar, finally able to relax.

'Yo-you don't miss a beat do you?' The flower pops out of the sweater. 'It's extremely hot in there.'

Yelping Frisk tried to back away from the flower, bumping her skull in the process.

'Hey hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you.' A small smile forms on its face. 'I'm Flowey, what's your name?'

Unsure of what to say, Frisk silently stares at the flower. Was she to trust the flower? It was just a flower though, what could it do? Beat her to death with pollen?

'Frisk…'

Floweys eyes widen for a moment before relaxing, 'What a beautiful name.'

Blushing Frisk darts her eyes away and focuses on something in the distance.

Catching on to her embarrassment Flowey to blushes before stammering, 'W-we need to get out of here. The ruins I mean.'

'The ruins?'

Nodding Flowey gestures around with its face, 'This is the ruins. There isn't much to explain here. Monsters used to live here but it got crowded so they moved deeper into the mountain.'

'How can we get out?'

Smiling sadly Flowey looks at Frisk, 'That…'

Suddenly Frisk looks up, feeling a sudden presence behind her. 'FRI-' Flowey quipped before everything went black.

…

Frisk sat at a table. She stared down at the pie sitting in front of her, not daring to look up at the goat who now sat in front of her. Calmly Toriel laced her fingers together, placing them on the table.

'How did you sleep, my child?'

Frisk did not answer. She did not know how she ended up here or when she passed out. The only thing she can vaguely recall is Flowey yelling her name before things get hazy.

Adding two and two together, Frisk could guess that Toriels' story about finding Frisk passed out in one of the hallways is a lie.

Adding another one: Toriel is not to be trusted.

Gripping her sweater, Frisk felt Flowey still secured underneath her, the feeling of his vines relaxing her jittery heart.

Suddenly a loud noise jolted Frisk to look up.

'I asked how you slept.' Toriel looked down at Frisk, her hand planted firmly on the middle of the table.

Gulping Frisk nodded, her voice not finding the courage to be heard.

Sighing Toriel sat back down, replacing her hands how they once were. 'Forgive me. I have a short temper.'

Nodding again Frisk looks down, staring at her trembling digits.

'Are you not going to eat?'

Frisk bites her lip. The pie...it's not a regular pie.

It's made of snails.

Between the crusts snail bodies oozed out, their mucus glittering brightly against the light. Frisk could have sworn that the snails moved. Toriel must've left them uncooked.

'I do not like repeating myself.'

Frisk immediately shakes her head. 'Why not?'

No answer.

'Why not?' Her chair scrapes against the floor.

Frisk's heart begins to race and sweat forms at her brow. With shivering inhales she swallowed, not daring to look at the approaching figure.

Suddenly Frisks face meets the pie and was forced to look up at Toriel.

With a cry she closes her eyes, afraid to look into those odd yellow eyes.

''How _ungrateful_!' Toriel hisses, tightening her grip on Frisk's hair. 'I spent hours baking that pie with the _best tasting snails_.'

'Tell me, what is it that you don't like? Hm?' Frisk could feel her breath on her face. 'What? Cats goat your tongue?'

Toriel smirks. 'Do you not like my hospitality? I could have left you to _die_ out there.'

'But I'm a considerate monster so I took you to my home where it is nice and…' Frisk was suddenly thrown to the ground, skittering to a stop once she hits the nearest wall. '...safe.'

Quickly Frisk pulls down her sweater as Toriel walks towards her. Underneath she could hear Flowey hiss in pain and wished she too could hide in someone's sweater.

Instead she whimpered once Toriels shadow hit her being. Tears begin to fill her eyes and fear filling her limbs.

Too afraid to run or speak up Frisk instead balled herself up, hoping that would somehow ward away Toriel.

It didnt.

Instead Toriel scoffed at the sight of it. 'You humans are pathetic and weak. Always cowering instead of facing your problems.' Her foot lands on Frisks rib cage.

'Always, 'Monsters, monsters! Lock them away!'' Frisk cries out from the added pressure on her bones. 'As if you aren't monsters too!'

A thousand thoughts race through the child's mind, some contemplating whether or not if she will live others of ways to get out of this mess.

Flashes of home began to appear in her mind. Her father's smiles and ruffles or her mother's kisses and hugs. That time when she got lost in the woods, muddied and filled with tears and how her mother had searched for hours trying to find her. She remembered how her mother locked eyes with her before rushing through the mudded foliage, so unlike her normal lady-like and clean manners, to drop to her knees in front of Frisk hold her closely. Frisk cried and cried, tears streaming down her face as she buried herself within the crook of her mother's face; not noticing that her mother too was crying.

She never let go of Frisks hand after that. Not that Frisk minded.

'Mom…' Frisk cried.

Toriel paused in her ramblings and relieved some pressure on Frisks ribcage. 'W..what did you say?'

'Help me..'

Dropping to her knees Toriel scoops Frisk into her arms, a sudden warmth filling her heart and with it a fondness for the human child.

'I'm here, I'm here. Don't worry. Mother is here.' Frisk hiccups in the goats arms,either too tired to push her away or suddenly drawn to Toriels soft words. Frisk couldn't tell the difference at the moment.

Humming a lullaby Toriel stands, already had forgotten about the fight, and brings Frisk to the bathroom.

Frisk listening to the soft hums of her voice, the music soothing out whatever tensions in her mind.

Glad to be somewhat safe again Frisk allowed her body to relax and eventually give away to sleep.

'...and I will protect you with all my heart.' Toriel sang as Frisk finally succumbs to sleep.

…

'Wake up…'

It's so warm. It's so comfortable. So much like home.

'Wake up…!'

It's not like the ruins where it is damp and the air nips your very bones. It's not like home.

'Please…'

Let it be a dream…

Toriels face fills Frisks vision, a worried look plastered on her face.

'I'm sorry my child, they…' Toriel chokes. Frisk could now make out the creases of her brow and how her eyes shimmer in sadness and despair.

It wasn't a dream.

'We...we must go. Come.' Gently Toriel grabs the child's arm and hoists her up.

They were out the door in a flash, too fast for Frisk.

'That stupid man!' Frisk stumbles behind Toriel, her strides much too small to keep up with the rushing goat.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Frisk blinks to now process what was going on.

The house seemed tense and stilled. In the air hung a certain dread that caused Frisk to become suddenly nervous despite the fact she had no idea what was going on.

There were voices in the living room. They sound like men but their voices were muffled by something, maybe a helmet.

Frisk tried to peer herself in order to inside and only caught a glimpse of dark armor before being pulled back by Toriel and down a set of stares.

They walk silently, well Frisk did. Toriel continued to mutter things like: 'My child' or 'Why this time...why again.'.

Toriel seemed to be under great distress. The hand that holds Frisk is trembling slightly which caused the small child to frown.

Despite what Toriel has done to Frisk, Frisk still felt sadness for the goat. She figured something tragic must have happened to her for her to act this way. After all, 'No one is born mean.'. Frisk nods at her mother's advice, the realization filling her soul with a forgotten feeling.

They stop in front of a large door. Through the cracks, Frisk could feel the winter air nipping at her skin which caused her to involuntarily shiver.

'Forgive me for doing this…' Frisk looks up. Toriel stands, her back slightly bent with a sad smile spread across her furry face.

Eyes that was once filled with warped malicious intent now shimmered in sadness as they cautiously glance at the small child.

'You are far too young and…' She chokes, holding her hand to her snout. Quickly Frisk tugs at her skirt and holds up her arms.

Toriel smiles at the gesture and bends to embrace her child.

'I didn't have the heart to kill you...I don't want you to be in all this unpleasantness. But I was selfish. I just couldn't…' Frisk rubs Toriels back, silently thanking the heavens for being alive.

Toriel suddenly laughs, 'The child comforting the mother. How nostalgic…' wiping a tear away she stands.

'Go.' She points towards the door and turns to leave.

Frisk watches her, giving her a small wave and smile when she glances back.

Once she was surely gone, Frisk released a loud sigh.

What a day. First she plummets a billion miles into a hole. Then she meets this talking flower and promptly gets knocked out and kidnapped by a goat. Of course the abuse didn't end there as she was thrown around because she wasn't too fond of snail pie. But at least in the end...Toriel was nice. And now…

Frisk turns to the door. Now she has to leave.

'Frisk…' She looks down and sees her flower friend looking at her with a frown. 'I'm sorry for not protecting you from Toriel. She's just mis-'

'It's okay Flowey.' Frisk smiles.

'But I-'

'It's okay.' Her head turns towards the door. 'We need to go through that, right?'

Flowey nods. 'And then what?' It shrugs.

Frisk looks back, weighing her options. She could run back to Toriel where she could be safe but have a possibility of getting captured.

Or venture to the unknown and...also have the possibility of getting captured.

Either way Frisk is probably going to get caught.

'Frisk, we need to go.' Flowey urges her, feeling her uncertainty.

Frisk nods, taking a quick glance behind again before touching the cool metal.

Pushing the door, they were both greeted by cold wind wiping across the faces.

Flowey disappears underneath Frisks clothing as Frisk wraps her arms around herself.

She trudges forward through the snow, unaware of what else was in store for her and her adventure buddy.

All she cared about at that moment was getting out of this place.

* * *

E/N: Sorry for this being so long. The chapters actually do have to be long since I only write a max of three chapters for my fics. Either way thanks for reading!


	2. A new face

A/N: Back again? You're so _determined_.

* * *

There's someone there.

Frisk slows her steps, taking her time to observe the area.

She could've sworn that she heard something. A twig snapping? No...Rustling leaves? No, it was more...like...

Laughter.

The same kind of chuckle she heard in the hallway within the ruins.

So she wasn't crazy.

'Fl-Flowey…' Frisk muttered.

'Don't worry Frisk.' Flowey peeks out of the collar, 'No one is here.'

Nodding, Frisk shook off the feeling and returned to her normal pace.

There's no one here. There's no one here. Frisk's breath stops. There's no one here.

An ice cold dread begins to fill the pit of her body, soon oozing into her heart and pumped throughout her body. Her heart stuttered in the change in temperature and her arms latched painfully around her body.

There's someone here.

'F-Flowey!' Her voice is now a hiss as she now took more time to look around.

'Frisk there's- WATCH OUT!' Flowey's vines squeezed around her and pulled Frisk to the ground. Frisk landed with a painful thud and felt the ground behind her quake. Everything seemed to slow down at that point. From the time Frisk twists her body around, unaware of the painful shrieks of Flowey who got smushed underneath Frisk, to her eyes widening in horror at a large bone sitting just in front of her.

Slowly her eyes rise to see a small being in the distance, the only thing visible was the soft wisps of red coming from one particular spot.

For a moment she sat there, staring at her attacker, mesmerized by the color red. It was magical.

Suddenly something whizzed by her ear and land hard enough for the soft snow to be launched into the air. Realization kicks in and time catches up.

It was time to go.

Quickly Frisk scrambles up, willing her noodle legs to go forward. But fear shooked her very soul and every few steps was followed by a trip or fall.

All around her things appeared, shooting up from the ground or coming from the heavens. Swiftly yet awkwardly Frisk tried her best to dodge them all. Her reflexes could only catch so much.

It was when Frisk took a peek behind her to see her predator better that a bone abruptly shot out of the ground, hitting her square in the face.

Stumbling she falls back, gripping her nose. It bleed profusely and rained between her fingertips. Whimpering Frisk gingerly touched her nose, trying to stop the bleeding or at least wipe her face of it. It took all of her willpower not to sit there and cry like a blubbering baby. Danger was still approaching and the survival instinct of Frisk threw her on her feet and forward again.

'Oh my God Frisk!' Flowey gasped. 'Your nose!' Frisk shook her head, giving up on the thought of stopping the bleeding and just let it flow.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe and harder not to choke in her own mucus and blood. She continuously spat on the ground, unknowing that she was leaving a trail for her attacker to follow.

Quickly she ran behind a tree, trying to catch her breath. Every inhale was ragged and choppy and was followed by a sickly cough. Swallowing Frisk pressed her body against the cool trunk and peeked behind it.

Brown eyes searched the snowy path for a moment, waiting for the being to pass by but it never did. 'Did I lose them?' Frisk wondered, slowly revealing herself from the tree.

She steps from the tree, hand on heart and looks around. All she could see were large and small bones sticking out from the ground, the only sure sign that she was indeed being chased.

Sighing she places herself against the trunk closing her eyes. Now that she was no longer in danger, her mind wandered to other things. Her body shot out alarm bells throughout. From her aching feet, to her abused legs and arms, and especially her nose.

Everything hurt.

Pressing on her nose, Frisk hissed in pain. What was she going to do about her nose? Opening her eyes, she looked at the bare branches of the trees. There was no sky. Just rocks. What was she going to do period? There was no way that the monsters would just accept her with open arms; she was human. On top of that, she had no idea how to get out of here. Flowey wasn't much help in that department either.

She's stuck.

Sighing she closes her eyes. Her face felt heavy with exhaustion and she wouldn't mind just curling up in a ball and sleeping for ten years.

But something in the back her mind told her to open her eyes.

And when she did she was greeted with red mist.

'Boo.'

Screaming Frisk tried to back away from the grinning face but was blocked by the tree trunk. Huffing Frisk makes a move to the right but was promptly blocked by an arm and to the left was the same deal.

Now she's literally stuck.

Tears begin to fill her eyes as she looked at the skeleton. It was still grinning her, though the smile faltered a tad once it looked into her eyes. The red mist soon dissipated and replaced with two white pin holes. It stared blankly at her.

'For a human, you sure can run.' Its voice deep. A boy. 'It was like you had _no body_.' He snorts.

For a while he observes Frisk, his eyes darting this way and that before landing on her twisted nose. 'Landed a good one on you, huh?' Suddenly his boney fingers wrapped around her nose and moves it.

Crying Frisk jerks, holding onto his wrists, trying to pull away from his grip. The cartilage within her nose rubbed against each other, sounding worse than nails against a blackboard, as he aligned her nose.

'Quit strugglin'.' He mutters as something finally clicks in place and he releases her. Tears are now streaming haphazardly down her cheeks as she grips the boys sweater sleeve. Trying her best to bite back the lurching sobs she glares up at him.

He wiped the blood on his pants and smugly grinned at her, a gold tooth flashing along the way.

'I'm pretty good at mending broken bones.' He says, yanking Frisks grip from his sweater. 'You can say I'm a natural.'

Frisk says nothing.

'The names Sans, Sans the skeleton.' He holds out his hand.

Her eyes dart from his face to his extended hand. Of course Frisk was dubious about his gesture but confused as well. Sans did try to bone her to death. And he did break her nose. But he also fixed it and seems to be holding out his hand in either truce or friendship. Friendship Frisk desperately wanted, especially now that she was in an unknown place with her only companion being a talking flower.

Cautiously she took the hand.

Sans smiled sweetly at her (or at least she thought it was sweet) as he gently wrapped his bony fingers around her hand. Relaxing a tad Frisk urged a small smile of her own. Together they stared at each other, smiling and shaking hands.

Still holding her hand, Sans begins to lean, his eyes never breaking contact. Frisk involuntarily takes a step back and presses herself to the tree trunk when it stops her backwards path.

Up close Frisk could see the sharpness of his teeth and how creamy smooth his bones are; it made Frisk incredibly uncomfortable.

'Um!' Frisk chirped, feeling around the tree trunk. He was awfully close, a mere inches away from her nose.

Suddenly a zap of energy shredded through her nerves, causing her heart to flutter and lurche and have her breath suddenly escape her lungs.

Frisk falls to the forest floor as Sans grip remained tightly around her wrists. She could hear Sans mutter 'Oops' as she try to collect herself. Wheezing she climbs her way back up the tree trunk and comes face to face with a large glowing...heart?

Frisks eyes widen at the sight of it. With trembling fingers she moved to touch it. For whatever reason it called to her, asking her to capture it and protect it. It glowed a bright red, it's color more beautiful than the red mist that Sans produces. Quickly she makes a grab for it but in the blink of an eye it disappears.

Her eyes adjust to see Sans standing where the heart was, his smirk still present. Suddenly feeling like she could breath again Frisk opened her mouth to question what that was but was immediately silenced by a finger brought to her lips.

'SANS!' A voice calls out.

Immediately Frisk whips her head towards the voice and back at Sans.

'Come on.'

Sans begins to walk toward the snowy path. Frisk on the other hand remained still, unsure if walking out with him was the best choice.

The skeleton turns back and with a flash of red, Frisk was following him. Once on the path Frisk stumbles a bit as she regained control of her body.

Pouting she follows Sans footsteps.

Her hand creeps up to her chest, grasping it and then feeling for Flowey. He has been quiet for a long while.

She was about to question her friend when she was suddenly stopped.

Looking up Frisk sees Sans standing ahead of her, staring at a path that leads deeper into the woods.

"SANS!" The voice is getting closer now. It must be another monster. Frisk looks at Sans. Was he leading her to her capture?

'Don't even try doll.' Sans voice stopped Frisk mid-step. He looks back, left eye flaring 'You won't like how it ends.'

'SA- Oh there you are.' A taller skeleton comes into view. The taller skeleton looks at Sans and then at Frisk and then back at Sans. 'A HUMAN!'

'Papyrus, what did I say about yelling? It's annoying.' Sans frowns at the second skeleton. The second skeleton, Papyrus, nods and fiddles with his scarf.

'We must take it to Undyne!'

Sans shrugs, 'Sure.'

A few hours out of the ruins and Frisk along with Flowey were already attacked, almost died, got injured, made an ally who betrayed them and got captured.

Frisk was beginning to think all these things were intentional. How can someone have this much bad luck?

Papyrus grabbed her arm and pulled her from her thoughts.

She looks up at the taller skeleton, observing his features, wondering what connection he had with the other skeleton. Were they brothers?

Looking behind her, she expected to find Sans grinning his stupid grin but he was gone.

He left no trace that he was even there.

Papyrus seemed to notice too since he quietly sighed and muttered something about Sans being a lazy good for nothing pile of bones.

Maybe they weren't brothers.

…

Traveling with Papyrus wasn't all too gentle, as Frisk expected. His long strides didn't help and neither did his consistent mumblings and pulling for Frisk to keep up.

She stumbled behind him, often tripping and almost landing face first into the snow, the only thing stopping her as Papyrus grip on her arm.

Sooner or later he just picked her up and carried her, wanting to waste no more time.

They got to their destination faster that way but it still seemed too late. The town they lived in, Snowdin, was dark already. All the shops and buildings were dark, leaving only a restaurant and the street lamps to light the town alone.

'If you just walked a bit faster we would've made it.' Papyrus grumbled, resisting the urge to just throw Frisk off the face of the planet.

Instead he carries her into what seems like a basement but was actually a make shift prison and throws her into one of the cells.

Frisk lands with an aching thud and looks up at Papyrus.

'Try escaping and I'll kill you.' He says bluntly before turning his heel and walking away.

Frisk stands up, brushing the dust off her sweater and pants.

She has to escape.

'Flowey, are you awake?' Frisk pulls her collar, peering inside.

With great relief the flower was still wrapped snugly around her torso, it's head resting against her chest. He seemed still but then again flowers don't breath.

'Flowey…' Frisk nudges the flower with her finger. 'Wake up!'

Flowey grumbles, turning it's head away from the prodding finger.

Annoyed Frisk makes a gesture to grab the flower before being stopped by sudden appearance.

She looks up quickly and sees Sans standing outside the bars, his signature grin present.

''Sup?' He flicks the wooden bars.

Frisk glared at him (to which he silently laughed) and turns her face away. How dare he show his face after what he did. What's his problem anyway? What's he doing here?

'Hey, hey…' He chided softly, tapping the bars. 'Why the long face?' Frisk pouts, her face isn't long.

Turning her back to him, she gently strokes the various vines she felt across her torso. 'Poor Flowey…' She thought to herself 'Such a delicate flower going through all these things…'

'Hey…' Frisk continues to caress the flower. She didn't know either or not Flowey felt warm or cold or anything. Do flowers even give off warmth? What if they were living and breathing and could actually speak? Her eyebrows knit together.

'HEY!' Frisk jumps at the sudden bang behind her. She turns to see Sans and his fist cracked against the wooden bars. His left eye flared dangerously and licked the air impatiently as he focused on her, his signature gone.

'Don't ignore me…' Sans growled, taking his fist away from the bars. Frisk could see chips of bone and wood fall and inwardly cringed. Sans made no sign that he was hurt or even noticed that his hand was partially shattered. He just stared at Frisk with an expression of...something. It bore into her eyes and planted itself within her heart, causing it to shutter.

Gulping she takes a step back.

'Why are you moving back? Come closer.' His voice softened abruptly. A shiver ran up Frisks spine as she perpetually stared at his broken hand. How ghastly it was to watch at the cracks running up and across his hand bones. Frisk moves to touch her hand but stops herself, keeping her arms behind her.

'Come closer…' He repeats, now gripping the bars and pressing his face on it. The red flare was long gone now and replaced by his usual pin holes. Frisk couldn't tell the emotion he was holding, those eyes were like voids.

'What's behind your back?'

The air was heavy. Frisk took in shaky breaths. She was suddenly glad that she was behind bars, separating her and the skeleton.

'What's. Behind. Your. Back?' The wood is whining against his grip. Frisk gasps and shoots her arms out, showing her empty hands.

Sans stares at her hands for a moment before shrugging, apparently letting it go. 'You know I've always wanted to have a human as a pet.' He closes one eye towards her. 'I could convince Papyrus to not say a word…'

'W-What's the matter with you?' Frisk suddenly shot out, the words spilling from her mouth unintentionally. Sans grin disappears in an instant. 'What's wrong with t-this place?!' She chokes out, gripping her throat so it wouldn't just burst. Despite feeling like she was going to break down in tears at any moment, her eyes were dry as her eyes focused on a spot on the floor. She didn't expect an answer from him, she just kind of hoped that he would shrug lazily at her and walk away. Honestly she just wanted to be alone now. To just forget that any of this was real and just wake up from this crazy nightmare. She wanted to go home.

'What's the matter with me?' Frisk looks up. 'What's the matter with _you_?' He was grinning again. 'You don't know half the things going on here, do you?'

'Don't you know about the war between our two races? How your race brutally murdered mine? How they came into our land without a care in the world, thought that it was okay to pillage our homes and stores, to kidnap our people to be sold off as slaves or servants or fucking door mats!'

Frisk was suddenly pulled toward the bars, her head connected with one of them causing it to snap back. She groaned with pain as Sans grabbed her hair to pull her head down to his level. 'Do you know know it is to hear all these things? To _see_ it? And you humans call us monsters?'

The red flare returned to his eye again and Frisk desperately shot her eyes away. 'You lock us away when we retaliated, locked us away when we showed _your kind_ how it felt to be raped and pillaged.' His hand snake up to her cheeks. 'Look at me.'

Desperately she looks down, now feeling the tears swelling in her eyes. 'And you ask what's the matter with us? With me?' His smile was wider now, almost maniacal. Panic begins to flutter in her chest as she tried to grasp San's hand but faltered in fear. 'I could show you...what your people have done to mine. Let you know personally.' Frisks eyes widen as her body stilled. 'Just squash that stupid innocence in your eyes and destory your bull shit determination.'

He pauses for a moment, his smile faltering for a split second. 'But you're not her are you?'

Sans laughs now, dropping Frisk to the floor. Quickly she scrambles back, gripping her cheeks and bring her legs close to her chest. 'You're nothing like her!'

He looks down at Frisk with, and there was no mistaking it now, a wild look. 'Tell me kid, what's your purpose here?'

'Is it to make us monsters 'good' again? Hm?' He shakes his head. 'You just want to go home, right? Back to your mommy and daddy where it's safe and warm and familiar.' Sans slams his head against the bars, his smile at full force.'Sorry to break it to ya' kid. The only way out of here for you is _death_.'

Tears begin to stream down her sore cheeks, 'Death…?' she murmurs.

And with that thought Sans turns and leaves the area, leaving a sunken Frisk along with her thoughts.

Death is the only way out…

* * *

E/N: Again long 'cause the next chapter is the last chapter. How do I stuff all this into three chapters? I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet! Thanks for reading~


	3. It All Comes Together

A/N: Winky face.

* * *

'You look like hell.'

Frisk stumbles as she walks and crashes into the nearest pillar. With hazy eyes she looks up from the swirling ground to the blurry white image in front of her

'You…' She rasped, struggling to breath, as she walked forward. 'Why…?' Her legs begin to wane under her weight.

What was the point of all of this? What was the point of turning Papyrus against her with lies about her trying to kill him? Or sending her to Undyne who didn't think for a split second about ramming a spear through her throat to only save her last second? What was the point of making her travel through all of the Underground, narrowly escaping death to only be saved again and again and later put into more danger?

And now she was within the Monster Kings castle because Sans lead her there.

The past week was indeed Hell for in her life has she faced death so many times to only brush passed it and barely walk away. And in the past week Frisk has learned little to nothing as to why...why of anything.

The battles with Undyne and Mettaton and Alphys revealed little information but it was all the same: They wanted to be freed.

But there was little explanation as to why. No one would tell her. Not even Flowey.

Frisk frowns. Poor Flowey...

'You should feel proud.' Frisk focuses her attention on Sans. 'She never made it this far.'

'Who is _she_?!' Frisk snapped. She pushes herself off the pillar. 'Who are you talking about?!'

Sans smiled wider at the scene before him. Frisk looked crazed. Her hair was wild, unkempt and mudded through the numerous meetings with the walls and floors. Her youthful face had aged, giving her a more mature look than when she first fell down the hole and her clothes were ripped and abused in various spots.

But what excited Sans the most was the look in her eye. He saw the lack of warmth, the lack of softness, the lack of innocence. It was replaced by determination. The determination to kill.

He couldn't stop himself from widening his smile and eagerly waited for Frisk to come closer.

Frisk reached out, grabbing his sweater and pulling him close. 'Why am I left in the dark…'

They stayed in that position a while. Seeing Frisk made no movement of aggressive, Sans rolls his eyes and pushes Frisk off of him.

She fell to the floor, tears staining her eyes.

'You always _cry_!' Sans hissed. 'You cry instead of standing up and fighting!' He walks up to Frisk. 'Why are you so passive?!'

'I don't want to hurt anyone…' Her eyes fall to the tile floors.

Sans contains a yell and groans instead.

Rubbing his face for a while he kicks Frisks head up. 'Go. Finish this already. I'm tired.'

Something finally snaps within Frisk and filled her body with such a rage, it burned her from the inside out. He was tired? She was _exhausted_.

Frisk yells lunging forward and crashing Sans to the ground. She has been through so much. She has fought through every waking moment to survive and live the next hasn't eaten properly in days. She hasn't slept well in days.

She has been alone for days!

Her hands wrap around his sweater collar, bring it up and slamming it down again. She was always in the dark. Never knowing what was going to happen next or whether or not she will live the next hour. The stress piled onto her back and the strings of her sanity were being tested routinely.

Sans grips Frisks hand as she slammed his heavy body over and over. Smiling he observes her features and basks in her anger and passion. This is what he wanted. He wanted to see her snap and break into little pieces. To test her limits. He wanted _her_ to appear again. To relive that sweet moment that he has before again and again.

His eyes flashes red in a split second as he manifested bones from thin air. Aiming down towards Frisk he readies his attack but hesitates.

Plip. Plop. Plip. His cheek feels cold and wet. The bones fade away as he reaches up to touch his cheek. It's water. His eyes look up at Frisk. No...they're tears.

Sans has seen Frisk cried many times before. Or rather every time Sans has seen Frisk she always seemed to be crying.

But they were always out of a pointless emotion: fear. She constantly used tears as her key weapon in warding people away or for people to take pity on her. It never seemed real.

These tears...were out of true despair and hopelessness.

For a moment he laid there shocked as Frisk continued to heave disturbingly loud sobs. He couldn't stop watching her as she hiccuped and sniffed and try to control her spasms without avail.

His head falls back down and instead stared at the grand windows beside them. The fluorescent rocks from outside shined brilliantly through, basking the two of them in a holy light. He always hated this place. Always hated how bright and gold it was.

Sighing he rested his hands behind his head.

'Long ago…there was another child who fell down here. This was way before you even born probably.' He stops before continuing. 'She was the first child to fall down.'

'Of course at that time, we monsters still despised humans like we do now but...she was different. She was...so determined to change this place for the better and refused to fight with anyone that crossed her path but instead tried to reason with them.'

'That was also the time when I was working as a Royal Scientist, believe it or not…' Sans laughs silently. 'But that's another story.'

'Anyway, she only had sheer determination and will to make monsters view your species in a different light. She even convinced me for a while. But then something changed within her. She began horrid things, things that we monsters have always picture humans to do.'

'I don't know what changed...in her. But it was amazing.' He smiles.

'Maybe she learned the truth and just couldn't handle it.' Sans shrugs. 'So she started to kill everyone.'

'She even killed Papyrus, can you believe that?' Sans laughs. 'She was sooo close to him too!'

'They used to chat all the time about I don't even fucking know- it was just disgusting so I never stuck around.' Sans frowns before continuing. 'At that point I guess I sort of went crazy. I mean, how would you feel if you saw your brother just die and be turned into dust?'

'So I faced her and wow…' Frisk looks down at Sans with bleary eyes. His face was contorted into something that Frisk found disgustingly disturbing. 'What a fight…'

'Of course I won in the end. She couldn't keep dodging forever. But then something weird happened. Time seemed to turn around, like it rewinded all the way back to the beginning.'

'I started to pick up on it after ten or so 'tries' from that kid because of a fun little experiment but again...that's another story.'

'Long story short, she kept trying to reach the end of the storybook- something that she would always call this adventure- but never make it. She would always either die by me or someone else.' Sans waves a hand around before resting it on his forehead.

'I don't know if she knew I knew about the resets. I didn't really care either way, I just enjoyed killing the kid.' He chuckles.

'Well, after a while she just stopped appearing through the door. Other kids started to appear, some similar to her and others not so much. Each one died either way and since time didn't reset it was clearly not her.'

Sans suddenly sits up causing Frisk to immediately back away. His hands quickly caught her arms before she fell off and knocked her forehead into his. 'But then _you_ came along! You were like the splitting image of her! Just...darker and uglier I guess.' Frisk blinks. 'I just knew it was her but just another iteration which was peculiar but hey...who am I to complain?' Sans winks at Frisk.

'Well I guess I should complain. I doubt killing you would be as fun as her. But that's besides the case. You had the same kind of determination as her and that was enough to tell me that that little bitch tried to go through here as a different person…'

'What's her name…?' Frisk licks her lips.

'Chara.'

Frisks eyes widen as something deep within her pulsed violently. Chara...Chara...Chara. That name seems to ring a bell; an earth shattering and brain splitting gong that roared in and about Frisks mind. She squeezes her eyes shut. Something within herself was disturbed.

Sans noticed her change in demeanor and look down at her.

'She's m-?'

Sans simply shakes his head.

With a shaky breath she shakes her head against Sans chest.

'You haven't told me the whole story. The whole truth…' Her hands snake up his shirt and grips it tightly. 'The freedom bit. What were they talking about?'

'Oh right…' Sans leans back on his hands. 'Well you see kid, back when your kind was putting us in our 'place' they used their best wizards or magicians to create a barrier to make sure that we stayed within the mountain.' He snorts. 'Seven wizards exactly.'

'So us monsters of course tried to find ways to break the barrier turns out we need the very thing that put is in this damn place.'

'Humans?'

'Yeah but it goes deeper. We need their _souls_.'

Their souls? Frisks eyes widen, gazing deeply into the blackness of Sans t-shirt. Why souls?

'Souls hold some powerful magical properties, something I don't really feel like explaining. Anyway, we need seven human souls to break the barrier. And guess what kiddo? We have six.'

Sans fingers find their way to her chin, yanking it up to meet his face. As usual it was grinning madly with no hint of emotion within the pin holes that are his eyes. 'So how good natured are you kid? Willing to sacrifice your soul to free us monsters? Chara wasn't. Chara tried to find other means.'

Frisk lowers her eyes. She's the last piece of the puzzle. Now she sees why people were so desperate to capture her and kill her. They were tired of being put down and trapped within these cramped walls instead of where they really belonged. But to die for a race that isn't her own...to die for beings that made this week for her a living hell?

'So I have to kill myself in order to free you monsters?' Sans smiles. He expected this. He expected this the minute he laid eyes on her once she passed through the ruin doors barely scathed and a frightened look in her eyes.

'That's right.'

Frisk clambers out of Sans lap, her head still facing the floor. Quickly Sans also stood up and dusts himself off, ready for anything she throws at him.

Slowly she looks up, and for the first time in a very long time, she smiles. 'I understand.'

He hadn't expect that. 'What?'

'I don't particularly believe you guys are bad or good for that matter. But...I understand your frustrations.'

Sans shakes his head, trying to keep up his smile. 'You do realize what you're s-saying right? You're going to _die_.'

Frisk laughs, rubbing her neck. 'You did say that my only escape is death.'

'Ha…' Sans began before it turned into a full fledge laugh, one that made a person double over and clutch their stomach and worry whether or not they'll be able to breath ever again. He looks up at Frisk, gripping the side of his face, unable to stop the trembles of laughter.

'W-why…?' He frowns. 'This is what she sent as the solution…?!'

'I don't-'

'SHUT UP.' Sans shot up with his left eye flaring red. 'Just shut up...please.'

Frisk watches as Sans rubs his face, muttering she doesn't know what under this breath. This wasn't like any of the other cracks in his personality that she has viewed before. There were times when Sans did show her gentleness and gave her words of encouragement before dropping her off like a sack of potatoes in some random part of the underground.

She never paid attention to it and instead focused on trying to have him bring her back to where she originally was or ignoring him completely and figuring out how to live pass that day.

Whenever she thought about Sans, mixed feelings always came up. Flowey said that he was a vile thing, always making her- them- go through such troubles for his own entertainment. Ultimately that was how Flowey met his demise…

At that point Frisk began to see Sans in a negative light. Always scowling or fighting him when he tried to speak to her or bring her some place new. It was also at that point when Sans gave up on the idea of being gentle and used force; often grabbing her abruptly from the shadows and slamming her down on a foreign ground. The areas became worse and worse as well and the last couple of days Frisk was surprised she made it this far all on her own.

From the Hot Lands to Mettaton to Alphys to Muffet and the Temmies. In all those encounters she narrowly escaped death.

So seeing Sans this way shouldn't have caused her to walk cautiously up towards him and place a hesitant hand on his head. It shouldn't have made her bring his face up to meet a soft smile on her features. And it sure shouldn't have made her embrace Sans in a tight hug and whisper 'It's okay.'

He hungrily grabbed Frisk, burying his head within her neck.

'How are you so...good hearted Frisk…' Sans cried. 'We tried to kill you, take your soul away and I…'

'Maybe I'm just lazy, just wanting this to be over and accepting the easiest way.' She chuckles also burying her face into his bony neck. 'You can say I'm tired to the bone.'

Sans shakes his head and sniffles. 'I don't know what else to say Sans. I...The things you have done to me...I'm sure you had good reasons.'

He shakes his head again. 'I'm just-'

'It's easier this way, Sans. Just stay silent.'

Frisk laid her head on top the fuzzy part of Sans sweater as she began to recollect all the sweet memories she had lived through.

Her mom and dad.

Toriel.

Flowey…

She snorts.

Papyrus and his lasagna.

'What?'

'I remember this time with Papyrus and Flowey. Papyrus gave me some of his lasagna and I didn't have the heart to tell him that it was terrible. He told me how you dumped mustard all over it and at first I thought that was weird but after tasting the lasagna I can see why.'

Sans laughs. 'I just really like mustard.'

Frisks pats his back. 'Okay Sans, how are we going to do this?'

'Kid…'

'Gonna summon some bones and take me to the bone zone?'

Sans cracks a smile. 'See ya...Frisk.'

Frisk releases Sans and steps back. 'Good bye, Sans.'

Frisk watches as Sans left eye flared red and the familiar bones begin to manifest. She had no final thoughts at the moment. Her mind was completely blank and was sure that this was the right within her heart and within her soul she felt empty; as if she was missing something important. That there was another way. That this wasn't truly the end.

Before she could voice her concerns it was too late however. Frisk watches as those bones began to take shape of something new: two floating goat heads. Their jaws unhinged and a bright light began to form in their mouths.

She can't die now.

With a ear-splitting shriek, the blasters coaxed Frisk in white heat, completely obliterating her body.

Wasting no time Sans dissipating the blasters and running over to where Frisk once was.

There sat a single red heart, floating a few inches off the ground. It pulsed strongly as Sans bent down to pick it up.

'Chara…' He murmurs. 'I finally caught you.' His mouth twisted into a smile.

The heart sat comfortable in his hands as he brought it up to face level. 'Looks I won Chara.'

* * *

I haven't felt the sun in so long.

I had forgotten its warmth and its beauty.

Slowly my eyes open.

Immediately I shelter my eyes with my hand and only allow a few slivers of light to pass through the cracks of my fingers.

Breathing deeply I sat up from the bed of golden flowers that cushioned my fall; thanking them silently for again for their comfort before lifting myself up.

Back again in the bed of flowers. I look up. Back again in the Underground.

Wasting no time I make my way down the hall again, making my fingers touch the purple haze knowing none would rub off, and into the area where I would meet my flowery friend again.

It was the same routine again. Meeting Flowey. Running from Toriel. Getting captured by her and later abused until I said that magical word.

None of this seemed to faze me.

How just seconds ago I was at the end, broken and mudded and certainly dead, to now refreshed and clean and more alive than I have ever felt.

It didn't matter.

What mattered was this world that I stepped into. There was a reason why I was here. There was a reason why I fell down the hole and didn't die from that 50 feet drop. I had purpose here. My purpose _is here._

And because of that I lived. I restarted this whole thing because the end wasn't the right way. There had to be another.

There is another.

After saying goodbye to Toriel and giving her a proper hug, I pushed the doors open.

'Here we go Flowey.' I muttered.

Flowey looks up, puzzled before nodding. I smile down at it.

Reliving this tale again is making me see things I had previously missed before. Like how Flowey always seemed to watch my every movement and try to read in between the lines of everything I said. He also always had this hopeful look in their eyes.

I figured they knew too.

Quickly I walked through the snow, waiting for Sans to either start attacking me or pop up in his usual mystical way.

'So you didn't die.' I look over at the voice. Sans laid back on a tree trunk, flipping a book closed before stuffing it back into his sweater.

Zipping it up he walks up to me with his usual smile on his face.

'Seems that way.' I mutter.

'Welp, let's get on with it then.'

* * *

E/N: Yay, it's over! Thanks a bunch for reading- seriously. Means a lot that people give the effort to read fics like these. So this is the last chapter. I probably won't be continuing this. Just how I roll. Three chapters max for stories. Thanks again!


End file.
